Tyrannosaurus Rex
]]Tyrannosaurus (/tɨˌrænəˈsɔrəs/ or /taɪˌrænəˈsɔrəs/ ("tyrant lizard", from the Ancient Greek tyrannos (τύραννος), "tyrant", and sauros (σαῦρος), "lizard")) is a genus of coelurosaurian theropod dinosaur. The species Tyrannosaurus rex(rex meaning "king" in Latin), commonly abbreviated to T. rex, is one of the most well-represented of the large theropods. Tyrannosaurus lived throughout what is now western North America, on what was then an island continent known as Laramidia. Tyrannosaurus had a much wider range than other tyrannosaurids. Fossils are found in a variety of rock formations dating to the Maastrichtian age of the upper Cretaceous Period, 68 to 66 million years ago. It was the last known member of the tyrannosaurids,[1]and among the last non-avian dinosaurs to exist before the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event. Tyrannosaurus (/tɨˌrænəˈsɔrəs/ or /taɪˌrænəˈsɔrəs/ ("tyrant lizard", from the Ancient Greek tyrannos (τύραννος), "tyrant", and sauros(σαῦρος), "lizard")) is a genus of coelurosaurian theropod dinosaur. The species Tyrannosaurus rex (rex''meaning "king" in Latin), commonly abbreviated to ''T. rex, is one of the most well-represented of the large theropods. Tyrannosaurus lived throughout what is now western North America, on what was then an island continent known as Laramidia. Tyrannosaurus had a much wider range than other tyrannosaurids. Fossils are found in a variety of rock formations dating to the Maastrichtian age of the upper Cretaceous Period, 68 to 66 million years ago. It was the last known member of the tyrannosaurids,[2]and among the last non-aviandinosaurs to exist before the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event. Like other tyrannosaurids, Tyrannosaurus was a bipedal carnivore with a massive skull balanced by a long, heavy tail. Relative to its large and powerful hind limbs, Tyrannosaurus fore limbs were short but unusually powerful for their size and had two clawed digits. The most complete specimen measures up to 12.3 m (40 ft) in length, up to 4 meters (13 ft) tall at the hips, and up to 6.8 metric tons (7.5 short tons) in weight. Although other theropods rivaled or exceeded Tyrannosaurus rex in size, it is still among the largest known land predators and may have exerted one of the largest biting forces among all animals, given its skull structure. By far the largest carnivore in its environment, Tyrannosaurus rex may have been an apex predator, preying upon hadrosaurs, ceratopsians, and possibly sauropods, although some experts have suggested the dinosaur was primarily a scavenger. The question of whether Tyrannosaurus was an apex predator or a pure scavenger has been among the longest ongoing debates in paleontology; however, most scientists now agree that Tyrannosaurus rex was an opportunistic carnivore, acting as both a predator and a scavenger. More than 50 specimens of Tyrannosaurus rex have been identified, some of which are nearly complete skeletons. Soft tissue and proteins have been reported in at least one of these specimens. The abundance of fossil material has allowed significant research into many aspects of its biology, including its life history and biomechanics. The feeding habits, physiology and potential speed of Tyrannosaurus rex are a few subjects of debate. Its taxonomy is also controversial, as some scientists consider Tarbosaurus bataar from Asia to be a second Tyrannosaurus species while others maintain Tarbosaurus is a separate genus. Several other genera of North American tyrannosaurids have also been synonymized with Tyrannosaurus. In the television series, Walking with Dinosaurs, Mammal-like Reptiles and Humanosaurs: The 3-D Adventure, Tyrannosaurus was killed the Saurolophinosaura annectens and Hunchegotherium porotorums. ''The ''Tyrannosaurus ''was eating seventy-four kilograms of meat in one bite. ''Tyrannosaurus ''was hunt the duck-billed humanosaurs, too, and the stegosaur humanosaurs, three, just like the african lion was hunt the african buffalo and the topi. The ''Tyrannosaurus ''was have bite marks. The ''Tyrannosaurus on display are only models. Cast from the few real fossils in existence. Its reputation was founded on only 9 incomplete specimens. All were unearthed in the Badlands that stretched from Wyoming and Montana into South Dakota and western Canada. One of the things that were noticed right is Tyrannosaurus narrowed from the dorsal view. It it based on the ilium and dorsal vertabrae and the ribs. Caron the Tyrannosaurus and his kind lived here in 67 to 65 million years ago at the end of the age of dinosaurs, mammal-like reptiles and humanosaurs. His father, Ceaser, killed the female Saurolophinosaura ''to right down and he was eating the carcass with his brother, Chomper, in the reason. ''Tyrannosaurus was not passed up the free meal. It would scavenged the Hunchegotherium. ''The meal become available but it's not going to wait around for something to die. Its hungry. It's gonna go out and kill. Whether, ''Tyrannosaurus killed for its food or nine carcasses. Peter Larson's colleagues found physical injuries on soon skeleton that prove to two ''Tyrannosauruses ''was not afraid to attack another. Gallery In Real Life CM Studios Tyrannosaurus Rex.jpg|CM Studio In Pop Culture Tyrannosaurus Rex.png|Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom PCE Tyrannosaurus.png|Primal Carnage: Extinction One-Eye.jpg|The Dino King JFC Tyrannosaurus.png|Jurassic Fight Club Terrence and Matilda.jpg|Prehistoric Park Jack Palance.jpg|Dinosaur Revolution Tyrannosaurs Rex.jpg|Dinosaur Planet WDRA Tyrannosaurus.png|When Dinosaurs Roamed America WWD Tyrannosaurus.jpg|Walking with Dinosaurs Tyrannosaurus.jpg|Dinosaur King LDOD Tyrannosaurus.png|Clash of the Dinosaurs/Last Day of the Dinosaurs Dino Dan Tyrannosaurus.jpg|Dino Dan Category:Tyrannosaurids Category:Apex predators Category:Cretaceous dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Fossil taxa described in 1905 Category:Geology of Montana Category:Maastrichtian life Category:Cretaceous Period Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Dinosaurs Category:Primal Carnage: Extinction Dinosaurs Category:The Dino King Animals Category:Prehistoric Park Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Fight Club Animals Category:Dinosaur Revolution Creatures Category:Dinosaur Planet Creatures Category:When Dinosaurs Roamed America Creatures Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Animals Category:Walking with Beasts Animals Category:Clash of the Dinosaurs Reptiles Category:Last Day of the Dinosaurs Reptiles Category:Dino Dan Dinosaurs Category:Dino Dan: Trek's Adventures Dinosaurs Category:Dino Dana Dinosaurs Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:CM Studio Dinosaurs